Never Fading Rain
by ShadowStringWeaver
Summary: Zexion lost his mother and best friend at a young age in just one week. Despite his young age he developed a crush on his best friend Demyx, what happens when Demyx shows up at his school after ten years and his feelings resurface? Summary sucks story is a little better.
1. Chapter 1

Never Fading Rain: A Dexion Fic.

Okay so this is my first Zemyx/Dexion fic. and it will probably suck really badly, but any feedback is appreciated! This story has minimal cursing, BL/Yaoi and some OOC-ness

* * *

It was dark outside on a Sunday evening and rain threatened to spill out of the clouds which looked close to their bursting point. Zexion sighed softly in a nostalgic way, oh how he loved the rain. The rain was Zexions favorite thing in the world, well besides the cloaking darkness, but that wasn't the point. Zexion just loved the rain; he had ever since he was a young boy when his mother passed away and his step-father almost immediately forced them to move to Twilight town from Traverse Town. In just one week he lost his mother and his childhood best friend Demyx. He never knew how his mother died for his asshole step-father would never tell him anything about the occurrence or why they had to move. He guessed he murdered her and he probably didn't want to get caught. Zexion would have felt more sorrow about the occurring thought had he known his mother better, but alas she died when he was only seven years old. Although thinking about his childhood friend made him frown, for even at his young age he had always had a small crush on him. This related to the rain in the fact that his best friend loved the rain and anything water. Zexion found that the rain calmed him and made it feel like Demyx was there with him despite not seeing him for ten years. He'd been staring out the window thinking for about an hour and it was now 11:30 at night and since he had school in the morning he decided to head to his room and allow the rain and dark to lull him to sleep. His last thought before he drifted off was of rain... and Demyx.

* * *

It was about 7:00 in the morning as Zexion reluctantly crawled out of his bed to prepare for another day of 'hell with benefits'. He called high school such a name due to the fact he was one of the 'unpopular' kids and got picked on, he would complain about the school work and teachers had he not been such a genius or 'geek' as Larxene and Marluxia liked to put it, but on the plus side he would always to get to see his friends. By the time he finished complaining about school he was ready to go and begin the long day. It took him about a half hour or so before he arrived, greeted by his friends Axel and Roxas. Axel and Roxas were his best and only friends since he moved, it's been so long Zexion himself couldn't pinpoint the exact time they all became friends. He walked over to them as Axel pushed himself off of the wall just next to the schools main entrance. They all attended Twilight high school and as Zexion had vaguely mentioned earlier were all a part of the 'unpopular crew'. Axel seemed overly excited for a pyro nowhere near fire and Roxas seemed ever so slightly excited as well. At this Zexion quirked an eyebrow and asked, slightly curious, "What is the excitement for exactly?" he said tilting his head slightly as he asked the question, his blue-grey hair covering the one eye moving slightly as he did so. Axel replied somewhat playfully, "Wouldn't you like to know~?" Zexion frowned at the reply but waved it off and simply turned to Roxas who lightly punched Axel for being an ass. Zexion then proceeded to ask the same thing to Roxas who replied with, "We have a new student supposedly coming here today so, Axel and I want to meet him since supposedly he's a really cheerful guy and you could use a little sunshine or something-". As Roxas continued his little rant Zexion saw it as an opportune time to think about the new student.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Fading Rain: A Dexion Fic: Chapter 2

* * *

Okay so this is my first Zemyx/Dexion fic. and it will probably suck really badly, but any feedback it appreciated! This story has minimal cursing and BL/Yaoi

OOC-ishness is in here so yeah...

* * *

_"We have a new student supposedly coming here today so, Axel and I want to meet him since supposedly he's a really cheerful guy and you could use a little sunshine or something-" Roxas continued his little rant which Zexion saw as an opportune time to think about the new student._

* * *

It was first period and apparently the new student was in Zexions first class so, he waited for the student to walk in... He never did. When the class ended Zexion felt a small sliver of disappointment, but he wasn't sure why so he ignored it. He was walking through the hallway and passed by Roxas whom stopped him to ask, "So did you see the new guy?" Zexion kept a neutral expression, "No, he didn't come into class, I just assumed he'd probably been late and got lost or something…why?" Roxas frowned before he replied, slightly sarcastic, "Maybe because, I wanted to know what he's like or something?" It was a rhetorical question. Zexion scoffed quietly,"Well if I see him I'll let you know okay Roxas?" He asked, needing to get to his next class. Roxas nodded triumphantly and walked off to his next class. Zexions second period was a study hall, which he found useless since he had no extra work to do. He arrived just in time to find a seat and look towards the teacher whom stood up at the front of the classroom assumingly for an announcement. The teacher cleared his throat and began speaking, "Today class, we have a new student so I will have him introduce himself and then you can continue with your work." The teacher stood there for a moment before calling up the student, but Zexion was spaced out and didn't hear the name of said student until the boy spoke, "Um, hi my names Demyx and I recently moved here…yeah" The boy said awkwardly and scurried to an open seat. Zexion froze and his eyes widened graciously, he thought his heart was about to stop right then and there. Demyx? As in the Demyx he had crushed on, loved water and tripped over his own feet Demyx? He looked at the boy who was sitting in the back of the room completely oblivious to his presence and, without thinking strode over to him and hugged him tightly, his heart beat speeding up. This startled Demyx at his action, who then said quickly, "W-who are you?" Zexion frowned his heart nearly shattering and pulled back replying seemingly emotionless, "It's me Zexion…Don't you remember me Demyx?" Demyx jumped up his face flashing brightly as he yelled, "Zexy! I've missed you!" and pulled him into a crushing hug. When he pulled away he said, "Is this where you've been, when you left I was so lonely Zexy!" Demyx pouted and Zexion for the first time in a long while, laughed and with it he gave a small smile. Demyx smiled as well thinking about how much he missed Zexions smile and how great it was to see him again after all this time. They talked about the past and what they had been doing all this time when Zexion accidently brought up yesterday and the rain. Zexion said, "Yesterday it was raining pretty hard and I couldn't help thinking about you-" As soon as he said it he realized his mistake and clamping a hand over his mouth, blushed hoping Demyx wouldn't say anything. Demyx smiled and replied with a semi-false joking tone "Oh Zexy, how sweet of you~" they both laughed albeit a bit awkwardly. The end period bell then rung, saving them both from more awkward tension and Zexion quickly gathered his things and tried to run off but Demyx grabbed his arm and stammered out, "W-wait! Um, want to hang out after school or something…I mean only if you want to!" Zexion nodded in reply desperately trying to escape and said quickly, "Meet me by the front of the school at the end of the day." He then ran off, heart beating erratically. When he stopped he breathed out quietly to himself, "…I think I still have a crush on Demyx."


End file.
